Feverish
by VivaAmerica
Summary: France goes over to England's house and finds a very sick Brit. England/Fem!France Just a short little drabble.


"Angleterre, open up!" France yelled as she banged on England's town house. It was raining, as was usual on this island, and she was in no mood for his antics and tsundereness. She hadn't seen him three days and he hadn't been at the World Conference yesterday. Not only was she incredibly annoyed with him (she'd had no one to argue with after all) but she was becoming worried about his welfare. Seriously, _she _was worried about _England_!

She frowned when she heard no sound of anyone inside after a few minutes. She finally grabbed the spare key to his house from under the welcome mat (don't ask how she found out where it was) and unlocked the door. She stepped inside the hallway and hung up her coat. Smoothing out her dress, she wandered from room to room silently. She didn't find England on the first floor so she went upstairs and searched the rooms there. She reached England's room at last and paused a bit, unsure of whether or not to go in. Then a hoarse coughing reached her ears and she slammed the door open in shock.

England lay on his bed. The sheets were tangled about and his limbs were sprawled all over the mattress. His face was flushed and he shook violently. He let out another cough and opened his eyes a bit. France rushed to the side of his bed and felt his forehead, he was burning up against her cool hand. "Angleterre!"

England looked at her warily and scowled weakly. "W-what do you want frog?" His raspy voice only added to France's concern.

"Angleterre, why did you tell no one you were sick?" she tsked. England shifted uncomfortably and he was forced to breathe through his mouth due to his stuffy nose. Francine sighed and hurried to a nearby bathroom to grab a wet cloth, she came back to England's side and started to dab at his forehead. He moaned softly at the cold and tried to pull away but France's other hand cupped his face and held it still.

England tried to speak again, "Gerroff… d-don't…"

France rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair next to his bed, "Non, I'm taking care of you. Silly Angleterre, do you zhink I could leave you like zhis?" England looked at her for a long time before his eyes closed again he didn't try to speak any further. France moved the cloth down to his neck and let it linger over the collarbone visible above his sweaty pajama top. England moaned again and panted as a third wave of coughing struck, it was harsher this time and his thin frame twitched from the effort. France shook her head in dismay. She'd seen England sick before, but usually a simple fever wasn't able to do this much damage. "Oh Angleterre…"

France ran back to the bathroom and looked through the cupboards until she found some cough medicine. She also brought along a glass of water and a spoon and set them both on the bedside table. She poured some medicine into the spoon and slowly lifted up England's head so he could take it. He squirmed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm fine…m'dicine's bloody awful…"

France huffed, "Honestly Arthur, must you fight moi it every little thing?" Her eyes widened as she realized she'd called him by his human name. England's emerald eyes widen as well and his jaw dropped in shock, for a nation to call another by their human name meant that they cared for them very deeply. France took advantage of his surprise and shoved the spoon inside his open mouth. England gagged at the sickly sweet taste but he forced himself to swallow and he washed it down with the cup of water France held to his lips.

"You- France…you called me by…" England began once he'd swallowed, his face flushed with more than fever. France looked away, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"You should get some rest, Angleterre," she said softly, grabbing the washcloth and dabbing at his forehead again. England parted his lips, ready to say something…but he slowly closed them and turned his head,

"Hmph, fine frog."

The next few hours passed like this, with France tending to him and England mildly protesting, until the medicine finally kicked in and he drifted off. France watched him for a while, captivated by his flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelids. Slowly so as not to wake him, she caressed his face in her hands - noting with relief that the fever had gone down - and kissed him. France reveled in his soft lips and calm, peaceful expression. Her lips traveled up and down his face for a bit before they made their way to his throat. England's breath hitched as her soft touches tickled his neck and he let out what could only be described as a purr. Francine grinned against his soft skin and scooted the chair closer.

She leaned down until her upper half was resting comfortably on England's chest. Nuzzling under his chin, France felt her own eyes start to droop. "Je t'aime, Angleterre…" she breathed before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**I FINALLY WROTE SOME FRUK! It just popped into my head randomly and I had to write it down. I'm so proud of myself! XD **

**Please review!**


End file.
